


Everything's Made To Be Broken

by AStarlessOnyx (flyinghigh1223)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bankotsu Is Not Nice, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Violence, Light Sadism, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyinghigh1223/pseuds/AStarlessOnyx
Summary: She’s Kaiko Taijiya’s daughter if memory serves correct, kingpin’s princess of the west side. His lips curve up around his glass of bourbon, he couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity even if he begged for it. This is perfect, honestly too good to be true. He leans back against the bar and watches her dance with her friends, she’s got a subtle beauty about her, her smile pretty and her legs are to fucking die for and Bankotsu grins, seriously, his night couldn’t get any better.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know what this story is, it just came to my mind and I started writing it. It probably doesn't make any sense, I'm just writing whatever here. It's just for fun and putting out whatever is in my mind, which again, probably won't make much sense. I'm having fun writing it so I figured someone might enjoy reading it sooo....yeah.
> 
> This story probably contains triggers, I put as many warnings in my tags as I could think of but discretion is advised! This is probably one of the most gritty and darkest stories I've ever written, so proceed with caution. 
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy!

She’s dancing in the middle of the crowded club when Bankotsu spots her. She’s in a red dress, wrapped so tight around her body that her breast swell up, full and ready to fall out, her ass curved and toned. Her dark hair falls around her in loose curls, long enough to brush the small of her back as she moves, hips sliding smoothly to the beat of the song. He’s too far away to make out the color of her eyes but he’s going to say they’re a light chestnut, just like in her pictures.

She’s Kaiko Taijiya’s daughter if memory serves correct, kingpin’s princess of the west side. His lips curve up around his glass of bourbon, he couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity even if he begged for it. This is perfect, honestly too good to be true. He leans back against the bar and watches her dance with her friends, she’s got a subtle beauty about her, her smile pretty and her legs are to fucking die for and Bankotsu grins, seriously, his night couldn’t get any better.

The shit he was going to do to her.

He chuckles lowly, taking another sip, his eyes never leaving her. Her calves flex and her thighs are toned and her ass, that fucking _ass_. Her friends come and go but she stays on the dance floor almost all fucking night, _stamina_.

Way too good to be true.

“Jakotsu,” he calls, nudging the man at his side.

“What?” groans Jakotsu, rubbing at his temples. He has a red mark starting to shine on his forehead where he had been resting it against the bar counter, eyes glazed over. He’s already sobering up Bankotsu can tell, his three day bender finally coming to an end. He gestures to the dance floor.

“See that pretty brunette with the fat ass in the red dress?”

Jakotsu turns around on his stool, eyes scanning over the crowded dance floor. Bankotsu watches as his eyes stop, finding her. He eyes her for a second before they widen, mouth falling open.

“Holy shit,” he says, eyes snapping back to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu narrows his eyes, lips tugging up into a slow smile. “Wanna take her?”

Jakotsu grins.

This wasn’t something that they were required to do, no one even knew they had come out tonight but imagine their delight when they see the treasure they’ll be bringing back.

Taijiya was a dead man walking; he just didn’t know it yet. So why not enlighten him a little by having some fun with his daughter? The same way that bastard did with Ginkotsu. Bankotsu grinds his teeth at the thought, why should the Taijiya bitch get to dance and have a good time, drinking and laughing with her friends when his brother laid in a hospital bed, body fucked up beyond repair thanks to her fucking daddy?

They wait until she’s separated from her friends; Bankotsu follows her out a back door of the club. She stumbles a bit in her heels, catching herself against the brick wall. She leans back against it before reaching between her breasts and pulling out a cigarette and lighter. Bankotsu hums lowly, amused.

He stuffs his hands into his dark jeans, stepping closer to her. The alley is dark, the only light coming from the street lamps at the very end. It smells like cat piss and vomit and it was stupid for her to come out here alone but she’s all lean muscle under that tight dress, probably thinks she can handle any thugs that come her way. He smirks; well he can tell she hasn’t met a nightmare like him before. His shoes scoff against the concrete as she lights up, those chestnut eyes snapping up to his face. Such a pretty face, he wants to ruin it.

“Sneaking away for a smoke, Taijiya?”

Her eyes narrow, cold enough to send chills up his spine. He can’t help the grin that splits his lips, fingers twitching in his pockets.

“What do you want?” she hisses, voice like ice and Bankotsu bites back a groan. He’s going to really enjoy _breaking_ her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he sneers.

She slips out her heels before he can say more, bunching her dress up her thighs, showing off more of that _flawless_ skin, so she can swing a kick at his face. She’s fast but he’s faster and he blocks her foot, tremors close to pain shaking up his arm from where they connect. He shakes it out while she centers herself, hands coming up in an offensive position, cigarette clenched between her teeth.

His dick gives a twitch.

Bankotsu grins, “Bring it, bitch.”

She comes at him with jabs, quick and relentless but she leads with her feet and that’s her tell. She’ll never land a blow on him as long as she continues to show him her next move. He smirks, swatting her fists away as they come. Her pretty eyes darken, narrowing to form furrows between her eyebrows. She drops suddenly and one long leg extends to kick her foot right into his gut, he grunts as the force of the blow throws him into the brick wall behind him.

She’s smart enough to give him no time to recover, boney fists flying towards his face faster than before. Bankotsu’s blood pumps hard under his skin making him feel flushed and _alive_ as he dodges her attacks, knuckles graze his cheek and his heart actually flutters in his fucking chest. _Fuck_ _yes_. She’s growing pissed as her missed shot lands behind him to smash into the brick wall over his shoulder, her knuckles coming back broken and bloody and Bankotsu wants to lick them clean, he wonders if she would let him. He hopes not.

He pushes another jab away, turning his hand out with it to grip her wrist he pulls her arm down and turns it back at an odd angle for her until a pretty cry is forced from between those pretty lips, cigarette falling out to land on the wet ground between them, her pained voice ringing out against the walls of the empty alley.

His dick throbs at the sound, growing far too quickly in his jeans and it’s been a fucking long time since a woman has gotten him this worked up. His body is buzzing, adrenaline sending hot tingles all the way from his head to his toes. He bites his lip as he looks at her, taking in the way her bangs fall into her eyes, the flush of her cheeks, her curls have fallen and her dress is a little bit more than disheveled, one strap hanging off her shoulder while it’s been pushed up almost to her hips. He’s sure if he leans back just a bit he’ll be able to see what color panties she has on.

Her free hand swings up, bloody knuckles aiming for his open cheek but he leans back catching that hand much the same as he did the first one. Those chestnut eyes are a blazed, bright and resistant and Bankotsu _loves_ it.

“Damn--”

He jerks back as she swings her head forward, smashing her forehead into his nose before he can finish speaking. Not with as much force as she could have if he hadn’t seen it coming, leaning back enough to avoid the full force of her blow. Pain splinters out from his nose through the rest of his face and Bankotsu’s fingers tighten on her wrists, tugging her arms out in response to the pain. He just _barely_ avoided her breaking his fucking nose.

“Fuck,” he hisses, slamming her back against the brick wall she had been leaning against before. She lets out a pained grunt, lip pulled between her teeth to muffle the sound. “Shit!”

Unsurprisingly, his dick is still hard even as blood tickles from his nose to run slow and warm over his lips. He licks it away welcoming the metallic taste, pressing her harder against the wall he covers her smaller softer body with his own, dragging her arms against the rough surface to pin her hands above her head. He tilts his face closer to hers, until they’re panting the same breath.

He knows she wants to move away from him, can tell by the way she squirms as if she can just slip from between him and the wall. He smirks and tightens his hands on her wrists as he presses against her, he bends his knees just a bit, forcing one between her legs and drags his hard dick along the length of her strong tense thigh. The friction is fucking fantastic and he keeps his eyes on her, watching the way they widen. Something dances behind them, something pure and light and he grins, positively dirty and delightfully lewd.

Way too good to be true.

She’s fucking innocent.

“ _Taijiya_ ,” he purrs lowly, glancing down to watch the way his blood drops off his chin to drip on her heaving breasts, leaving red lines as it slides down her cleavage. He’s so fucking hard right now, cock throbbing in time with his busted nose. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

He bends his head down to her chest and she jerks against him, a growl, a warning coming from between her lips. He looks up at her through his parted bangs and watches the _defiant_ fear shimmer in her eyes as he lays his tongue against her breast, licking up his blood.

“Bankotsu!”

Bankotsu pulls away slowly, eyes never leaving the girl, watching the way something like hope lights up her eyes. She’s been out here long enough for her friends to begin to wonder where she is, he’s played with her for too long. Could anyone blame him, she was fucking perfect. He licks his lips, the blood from his nose already starting to dry there. Jakotsu jogs to him, patting him on the back.

“The car is ready,” he pants, sending a smile to the girl against the wall. “Let’s get her home.”

Before she can so much as scream Bankotsu releases her wrists and presses hard against the pressure point on the side of her neck. She goes limp against him and he crouches down, pressing his shoulder against her stomach and pulling her over him as he stands back up.

“Damn,” says Jakotsu as they walk quickly to the end of the alley. “She fucked your nose up.”

Bankotsu smirks. “She’s perfect.”

They get her into the back seat without being seen, Bankotsu drives because he doesn’t think he would have been able to keep his hand from going up her dress if he was the one to sit in the back seat with her. The house looks empty when they pull up but they know better. Jakotsu helps get her out the back seat and over his shoulder.

They carry her up the stairs and into the house, through the living room and up the stairs. “Let’s take Ginkotsu’s room, his is the only one that locks from the outside,” says Bankotsu. Also the only one available but he’s sure someone would have been willing to give up their room for the cause.

Renkotsu is making his way down the hall as they make it to the top of the stairs and Bankotsu groans with a roll of his eyes, literally the last person he wanted to fucking see right now. The older man stops at the sight of them, Jakotsu peering over Bankotsu's free shoulder.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” he mumbles lowly.

“None of your damn business,” huffs Bankotsu, brushing passed him.

“Who is she? Did you run this by Kagura? Naraku will fucking kill the two of you if he finds out you’re still making things difficult for him,” he says, following them down the hall to continue his fucking nagging.

Bankotsu rolls his eyes again. “Were not making anything anymore difficult than it already is, besides daddy dearest might be happy about what we picked up at the club tonight.”

“Really,” huffs Renkotsu as they get closer to Ginkotsu's old room. Bankotsu hopes the door is unlocked and they don’t have to go all the way back down stairs to get the key because the bitch is getting heavier the longer he has to carry her and he has a feeling she isn’t the type to stay unconscious for long. “Naraku’s cops are still cleaning up the double homicides you two idiots committed two months ago, he’s tired of cleaning up after you two and if he finds out you two fuckers have kidnapped someone, he might just kill you himself.”

Jakotsu moves around Bankotsu to push the door open and Bankotsu sighs with relief.

“Okay Renkotsu,” groans Jakotsu as he flicks the light on. “We get it.”

The room is mostly bare, most of Ginkotsu's things in his hospital room with him now. There’s nothing but a king sized bed and a dresser with some old papers on it, a bed side table with a lamp and red throw rug.

Bankotsu lays the girl on the bed, brushing her hair off her face.

“That’s…” starts Renkotsu.

Bankotsu grins, “Yeah. Jakotsu, get me something to tie her up with and the key so we can lock up when we’re done.”

Jakotsu disappears out the room without complaint, just like Bankotsu likes it. He pulls the girl’s dress down over her tempting thighs and arranges her arms and legs to the corners of the bed. Her face is soft, makeup smudged from their ride here and dried blood on the swell of her breasts, the red vivid against her fair skin. Bankotsu wants to clean her up with his tongue.

“What do you plan on doing with her?” Renkotsu asks.

Bankotsu shrugs, “Whatever Naraku wants, as long as I’m the one to do it to her.”

Renkotsu hums in thought behind him, “I’ll let him know.”

“Whatever.”

Jakotsu comes back only a few minutes later, catching the way Bankotsu brushes his fingers against her lips.

“You got it bad,” he chuckles. Bankotsu brushes the same fingers against his own lips. He can feel something turn in his head, like a switch, as he stares down at her, open and vulnerable. She wouldn’t be able to stop him from doing whatever the fuck he wanted to her, it’s tempting but that’s not how he wants it. He wants her to fight back, he wants her to try and stop him, hurt him, pull at him, cry for him, bleed for him, suffocate him.

He wants it bad.

“Bankotsu,” whines Jakotsu pulling him from his thoughts. “You’re getting that look in your eyes again.”

Bankotsu adjusts himself, his pants suddenly too tight and too hot. “Sorry, let’s get her tied up and see what Naraku wants to do with her.”

Something good he hopes.

The restraints are something out of Jakotsu’s BDSM closest, it wraps around her wrists and ankles and the harder she pulls the tighter it’ll become. He doesn’t know where Jakotsu got them, but he fucking loves them. Her hair is tangled around her head, dark against the white sheets and Bankotsu runs his fingers through it, fisting the silk strands tight around his knuckles once before dropping it the bed.

“Let’s see what Naraku has to say,” he says, making his way out the room. They lock the door and Bankotsu stuffs the key deep into his pocket. 

When they get down stairs Renkotsu is still on the phone with Naraku.

“He just came down, I’ll let you speak with him,” he says before he’s turning to fully face him and holding out the phone. Bankotsu sighs, taking the phone and falling down into the couch.

“What you want me to do with her?” he asks, fingers reaching into his pocket to play idly with the key.

“Why did you kidnap her, Bankotsu?” Naraku asks, his voice is low, dangerous.

Bankotsu isn’t fazed. “Because, I wanted her. Taijiya deserves to visit his daughter in the hospital everyday for the rest of his miserable life.”

“You make decisions with a clouded mind, Bankotsu.”

“Whatever.”

“Nevertheless, I am pleased with what your brash mind has come up with this time.”

Bankotsu smirks. “What do you want me to do with her?”

“Whatever you want. She’s your _pet_ , just keep her alive. We lose all the power if she’s dead, Bankotsu.”

Bankotsu tugs his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth pressing into flesh as his fingers squeeze tight around the key. His heart is like thunder in his ears and he can hardly contain his animalistic grin.

_She’s your pet._

“Got it.”

By the time he gets off the phone, his brothers have collected around him in the living room, news spreading fast about their new _guest_. Bankotsu leans forward, elbows resting on his knees and fingers laced above his head as he stares down at the dirty dark carpet between his feet. His mind is racing; as long as she’s alive he can do whatever he wants to her. Excitement makes his chest feel tight, giddy delight fluttering in his stomach. He’s going to fucking wreck her.

“Why is he grinning like that?” groans Mukotsu. “Bankotsu, what are we doing with the girl?”

Bankotsu scoffs, “ _We_ aren’t doing anything, shit head. She’s _mine_ , I’ll rip your hands off if you fuckers touch her.”

Kyokotsu grunts from his place on the opposite love seat, cheek resting on his large fist. “That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Why doesn’t it?” pipes in Jakotsu. “Bankotsu is the one who found her in the club and decided to bring her home. Why should any of you get a piece?”

“Because she’s the daughter of Taijiya,” Renkotsu snaps, eyes sharp as he glares at him, arms tense where they’re crossed over his chest. “We all deserve to take revenge against that fucker for what he did to Ginkotsu. But Bankotsu is right, Naraku said he could do whatever he wanted with her. It’s his orders we follow.”

“Relax, boys,” says Bankotsu. He stands from the couch and arches his back, stretching his arms up and groaning softly as his back gives with two satisfying pops, the pressure alleviating up his spine. “Our vengeance will know no bounds, in time we’ll take out Taijiya and the rest of his family.”

He takes a shower and heads to bed, feeling like a kid on Christmas Eve.

When he wakes up the next morning his nose is throbbing, hot and inflamed. It looks as bad as it feels, slightly swollen with bruising under his eyes, framing down around his nostril. He pouts, slightly brushing his fingers long it and groaning when pain sings throughout his cheeks. Fucking bitch, she’s lucky it’s not broken.

He makes his way down stairs and to the kitchen, getting himself an ice pack. Kyokotsu is in the kitchen making himself breakfast, burning shit by the smell of it.

“I heard your girlfriend moving around early this morning, banging the bed off the wall,” he says by way of greeting. Bankotsu hisses as the ice pack touches the sensitive skin of his nose, lights flashing behind his lids.

“Was she screaming?” he mumbles, leaning back against the counter, head titled back.

“No, just a lot of grunting.”

Bankotsu feels a smile pull at his lips. _Stupid_ _bitch_ , probably used up all her energy pulling at her restraints. She wasn’t going anywhere; he hopes she never gets use to the idea.

“I’ll let her tire out some more while I get the fucking swelling in my nose to go down and then I’ll see what the bitch has to say,” he plans lowly, Kyokotsu grunts in reply before holding out the skillet towards him.

“Want some eggs?” he asks. Bankotsu eyes the skillet from over his ice pack, the scrambled eggs are fucking brown, burned and sticking to the bottom and sides of the skillet. They look and smell absolutely disgusting and Bankotsu honestly wonders if Kyokotsu will actually eat and enjoy them himself.

Bankotsu pats him on his back. “Maybe next time,” he says before making his way out the kitchen.

He lays on the couch and he waits, twenty minutes tick by as his brothers start to emerge from their bedrooms, some sleepy like Jakotsu and some heading out the door to do Naraku’s dirty work like Renkotsu. Brown nosed bitch.

“She’s been awake since like six this morning, Bankotsu,” says Jakotsu, falling on the love seat adjacent from his. “Are you going to do something to make her shut up in there?”

Bankotsu closes his eyes, relaxed into the couch. “I like the thought of her panicking up there, not knowing where she is or what’s going to happen to her. She doesn’t even know who fucking took her, she’s _fucked_ and I’m basking in the fact that she knows that. She only has her daddy to blame.”

Jakotsu chuckles, “Physiological torture! I love it!”

“Psychological,” Bankotsu corrects lowly.

“Whatever,” says Jakotsu, waving him off.

He waits around until he positively can’t stand it anymore. He’s let it build up for as long as he can, his cock semi hard in his sweat pants for most the day at the thought of her, panicked and pulling tight at her restraints all damn day. He smirks, he knew she had stamina and it isn’t until around 6 in the evening that she actually quiets down. He hovers outside her door, listening to the silence, the most quiet she’s been all day, she must be exhausted. He doesn’t know when she last ate but she hasn’t eaten or gotten so much as a sip of water since they locked the door behind them last night, she probably thinks she’s been left to die.

He wouldn’t be above doing just that, leaving her locked up in this room with no food and no water until she lay dead from starvation or dehydration, whichever came first. It would be torture for her in her last moments, never knowing why or who. The thought makes his toes curl into the carpet beneath his feet but the thought of playing with her is what gets his stomach to flutter, his dick jumping between his legs.

She was much too fun to let perish in a dark cold room without knowing who or why. It would be a waste, really. He pulls the key from his pocket and wiggles it into the keyhole, pausing before pushing the door open for added affect.

She’s obviously right where they left her, to his delight her wrists and ankles are already starting to bruise from her restraints. He flicks on the light; the sun will be setting soon, her room already growing dark enough that he can’t make out the fucking fury behind her mahogany eyes.

She looks fucking wrecked already and the sight makes his cock swell against his thigh, tenting his sweat pants. Her dress has been pushed back up her creamy thighs from her struggling and he can finally see her panties, lace, black, fucking sexy. His eyes follow the curve of her hips to her narrow waist, to her slightly bloated stomach, she probably needs to piss _bad_ , up further to the swell of her breasts, damn near spilling out the top of her dress, still dirty with his blood. Her neck is soft and even from his place at the door he can see the flutter of her pulse, her heart is fucking racing and thrill shivers it way down his spine. Her jaw is clenched stubbornly, tight enough to probably crack her fucking molars but her bottom lip trembles just the slightly bit and although her eyes are lit with a furious defiant fire, she’s fucking scared shitless.

“Fuck,” he hisses lowly, closing the door behind him. He leans against it, dragging his hand down his bare chest over his abs to caress the length of his cock. He shivers and takes a breath to reign in some self control before stepping closer to the bed. Her hair is tangled above her head from tossing her head back and forth for hours and Bankotsu brushes his fingers through the mess, pulling out a few knots along the way.

She doesn’t even flinch, lips pressed together tightly eyes taking in every move he makes. Black mascara runs down her temples, she had been crying at some point but it’s long dried now. Such a shame he missed it, he wonders if he can make her do it again or was that the only moment she allowed herself for weakness.

“What’s your name?” he asks lowly, he can hardly contain his excitement. He’s fucking dying to know, he’s seen pictures, and he knew who she ran around town with. That Inuyasha fucker, who took over the 49th district, he knew her father and knew she had a younger brother but her name is lost on him. He’s sure he’s heard it before, impossible for him not to and he’s sure he can call Renkotsu and get a name at the snap of his fingers but it will probably be much more entertaining to pull it from her instead.

She glares at him.

Bankotsu smirks and sits next to her knee on the bed. He lets his eyes wonder over her body again before letting them rest on her exposed thighs. He touches his fingertips lightly to her knee and her entire leg goes tight and tense, her thigh muscle flexing and his mouth fucking waters at the sight. He drags his fingers up higher and she shakes with the effort to try and close her legs. Her skin is smooth and Bankotsu is stuck on the contrast of their skin, hers light, pale smooth and unmarked while his hand is tanned, nails bitten short and scarred knuckles.

He opens his hand and presses his palm just above her knee, wrapping his fingers around her thigh and she lets out a little breath when he gives it a firm squeeze. He drags the rough palm of his hand higher, his breath catching in his chest. He can practically feel the heat of her pussy as his fingers drawl closer.

Her whole body begins to shake. Bankotsu bites back a grin.

“Name?” he rasps lowly, his voice thick in his throat. It takes everything in him not to cup her through her black lace panties, everything to not feel the softness of her mound. He wonders if she’s all the way shaven or if she has thick lips, he wonders if he can make her wet for him.

He looks up to her face, her cheeks are flushed and unshed tears cling to her bottom lashes but her eyes are still as bright as ever, fierce and he knows from that look alone it isn’t going to be easy to break her. The grin he’s been fighting spreads slow on his lips, he presses one hand against the mattress next to her head and leans down until his mouth is inches away from those pretty soft pink lips, until she has nowhere else to look but into his eyes.

Her eyes narrow and she presses deeper into the mattress but she has nowhere else to go, she’s trapped here with him, she’s all his to do with what he pleases.

“I’m going to fuck the light outta your eyes,” he whispers lowly. It’s quick and if he had blinked he would have missed the way fear flashes in her eyes. He can read her like a fucking book and he can’t wait until her eyes only tell the tales of him and what the fuck he’s going to do to her.

He leans back up feeling utterly satisfied. He drags his nails down the inside of her thigh and she shakes, hands gripping her restraints. Bankotsu groans lowly, licking his lips.

“Well I guess if you don’t want to give me your name, I could always ask that little brother of yours. Do you think he would give it to me?” he asks. He grips her thigh again, messaging the tense muscle. Her eyes are like fucking saucers at the mention of her younger brother, jack fucking pot. “You know,” he mumbles lowly, watching the way his fingers work her flesh. “He looks old enough. I‘m guessing he’s at least 18, 19 years old? He’s ripe for the picking, isn’t he? Bet, he has a fine tight _ass--"_

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” she hisses, jerking towards him, without a doubt trying to get her thin fingers around his neck. Bankotsu laughs at her efforts, digging his short nails into her skin. That’s the response he was looking for, she’s all fired up now, nails digging into her palms, a hot flush burning its way up her neck from her chest where her breasts are heaving heavily. Bankotsu licks his lips at the sight and urges his dick to remain calm.

“Aren’t you a fucking sight,” he groans lowly. She settles back into the bed, body not completely relaxed but no longer pulling against her restraints. He rubs her thigh again, going up high enough to graze the tip of his index finger against her sex. She goes stiff again, nose flaring, eyes narrowed to make those little furrows between them.

“Tell me your name,” he breathes hotly, chest pulling tight with the restraint not to fuck her now. Her body open and tight under him, he feels just a little bit more of his control slip at the thought. “And I promise not to fuck your brother in the room next to you.”

Her breath leaves her in a harsh gasp and Bankotsu sucks in the sound, rolling his neck. It’s not a bad thought but two missing Taijiya would start much too big of a fire. It would probably be a little too much for him to handle; besides, the girl Taijiya deserves all of his attention. Her eyes are big again and her lips are parted and trembling, stuck in disbelief. She’s stupid if she thinks he won’t do it. Bankotsu doesn’t mind a tight ass every now and again.

“Name,” he hisses, growing impatient. His nails dig harshly into her, breaking skin and she finally fucking flinches.

“S-Sango,” she whispers lowly.

 _Finally_.

She’s definitely the type to make him work for it; the thought only serves to turn him on further.

He goes back to massaging her thick thigh. “Sango,” he says softly letting the name roll around in his mouth and enjoying the way it feels on his lips. He smirks at her and leans back, giving her leg one last squeeze before standing up.

“Pretty name, I’ll own it by the time I’m done with you,” he says, making his way towards the door. “I’ll send my brother in to clean you up in a bit and I’m sure your hungry and need to piss, I guess we’ll take care of that too.”

He shuts off the light, shrouding her in darkness before he closes and locks the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story isn't getting much feed back, good or bad. I'm hoping there's some people out there enjoying it, or anyone who has any pointers would be great too. Just let me know what you guys think and if I should even continue posting it lol
> 
> Thanks!

“Jakotsu!” Bankotsu calls as he comes down the stairs.

His brother is right where he left him, laid out on the couch, the remote in his hand and eyes glued to the TV. His eyes only flicker towards him at the sound of his name but otherwise don’t move or acknowledge him. Bankotsu rolls his eyes, stepping in front of the TV. “I need you to give her a shower and something to eat.”

Jakotsu pouts, “Why do I have to do it?”

“Because you’re the only one I trust with her.”

“Why can’t you do it?”

“Seriously, I’m barely holding on as it is. She’ll be fucked out if I’m alone in a shower with her.”

Jakotsu rolls his eyes. “I don’t see the problem, Bankotsu.”

Bankotsu crosses his arms over his chest, smirk pulling at his lips. “I’m not there with her yet.”

Jakotsu eyes him for a second before slumping with defeat. “How do you expect me to restrain her? Look at what she did to your nose.”

“Fuck’s sake, Ja,” he groans, annoyance tugging at his chest. “Take someone with you, anyone, I don’t fucking care.”

Jakotsu arches an eyebrow at him.

“Not anyone,” Bankotsu corrects quickly. “Take Suikotsu.”

“Fine, fine,” huffs Jakotsu waving him away.

“Do it now Jakotsu before she fucking pisses the bed!” he calls on his way to the kitchen. Jakotsu groans dramatically before Bankotsu hears him stomp his way up the stairs. While he’s doing that Bankotsu starts to make her dinner, bitch is probably starving, she won’t tell him of course. Regardless of how hungry she is now, she can probably go longer, and she will if she thinks he’s poisoned her food or some shit like that.

He sets out what he needs to fry her up a burger and some French fries, an all American favorite. He’s just putting her fries on her plate next to her made burger, onions tomatoes pickles lettuce, the fucking works when he hears two loud thumps from above his head.

“Bankotsu!” Jakotsu screeches and Bankotsu sighs, wiping his hands on a dish towel as he quickly makes his way through the kitchen and to the stairs. When he gets to the top, he’s greeted with the sight of Suikotsu on his ass, three long scratches dragging from his forehead all the way down to his fucking chin. Bankotsu can tell they’re shallow even from under Suikotsu’s hand. Jakotsu is in front of Ginkotsu’s open bedroom door, hands in front of his face in a defensive position.

Sango is situated a crossed from him, her fists up as well, eyes narrowed and determined, pretty lips pulled down in a concentrated frown. She’s in a long black tee shirt stopping just mid thigh, Suikotsu’s maybe, her long hair damp around her shoulders. Her long legs are bare and bent slightly, tense and ready to move.

He wonders if she has on anything on underneath or did the boys make her wear her dirty ones. He smirks, eyes slowly drinking her in as he crosses his arms and leans his shoulder against the wall. She glances at him before her eyes dart to Suikotsu who is still on the floor and then back to Jakotsu.

She looks like a wild animal backed into a corner. What will she do next, she has nowhere to go and there’s no way she’ll be able to take the three of them on.

Jakotsu lunges at her and she moves swiftly out of his reach, her fists are fast, jabbing him twice in the ribs as she makes her way around him. Jakotsu hisses, one hand grips his side while his other one swipes at her again catching her by her long hair. He yanks her back to him and she bites back a cry with her lip between her teeth. She goes into his hold only to grab him by his shoulders, bringing her knee up. Jakotsu gets his hand between them fast enough to stop her knee from connecting with his stomach.

He grabs her by her throat and she pulls back on his shoulders, sending them to the ground on top of her. She grunts loudly and somehow, it’s beyond Bankotsu, manages to kick her leg up between them kicking Jakotsu right in his balls. His brother yelps loudly, useless to the way she gets her legs under him and forces his heavier frame over her.

Jakotsu slams to the ground with a loud thump, shaking the pictures on the walls. Bankotsu moans in appreciation of her strength. She’s even better when she’s not drunk. He licks his lips and watches as she does a effortless back flip off the ground her open legs facing him, its quick and only for a second, just a good enough look to see that she doesn’t have panties on.

His cock is instantly _painfully_ hard at the sight.

She lands gracefully on her feet, like fucking water but her fists are like stone when she lands two quick blows to Jakotsu’s open and exposed face. Successfully knocking his ass out.

She looks over her shoulder, her eyes could burn holes into a lesser man but Bankotsu only smirks, pushing off the wall.

He jabs his thumb over his shoulder to the stairs behind him. “Freedom is just down the stairs,” he teases softly. She turns around slowly to face him, hands coming back up into a fighting position. “You know what you have to do.”

Much like last night she comes at him with fiery quick jabs but this time she’s far more accurate and calculating. To his arousing surprise she deflects his hands when he tries to grab her wrist like he had last night. She’s fucking fast and smart, watching him, quick eyes taking in his movements, fucking _learning_.

“They made a fucking _monster_ out of you, baby,” he purrs lowly. He takes a hard shot to his rib in order to grab her by her throat squeezing tight and yanking her against him. She doesn’t panic but he’s not surprised. She reaches her arm up instead, twisting her body at an angle that is definitely awkward for her neck and elbows him right in his mouth. He’s sure she was aiming for breaking his nose this time but her missed blow still has the desired effect. His teeth dig harshly into his bottom lip and he hisses, heart thumping in his chest as blood, thick and metallic fills his mouth.

He doesn’t let her go, his body hot and he craves to be closer to her. He wants to make her scream. His thumb digs hard just under her jaw, his other fingers cutting into the skin at the back of her neck, squeezing while he lands two hard hits to her exposed ribs. She cries out, bringing one leg up between them to kick off his body.

He deflects it with a harder punch to her thigh, he knows she felt it all the way in her knee and hips. He spits the blood in his mouth in her face, forcing her eyes closed as he swings her around banging her hard against the wall. He pulls her off and slams her back again, earning him a pained cry for his reward. She wipes her arm a crossed her eyes with a frustrated growl, disgusted.

“Come on, baby, you can do better,” he goats. “If you don’t get free now, I’ll be fucking you by the end of the night.”

That fires her up and gets his insides all twisted up with hot desire. His face fucking hurts his nose sore from all the commotion, the taste of his blood sour in his mouth, he feels like his skin is on fire, pulled tight over his muscles. His nipples rub tight under his shirt and his cock is so hard it _hurts_ , moist and hot with pre-come, irritated from rubbing against the rough fabric of his boxers and if he doesn’t fuck into her now he honestly might rip apart.

She struggles against his choke hold, her face turning a pretty pink, he holds tighter, holding his own breath as it starts to turn just a little blue. She aims a kick at his open ribs before he can block the coming blow her fist comes up to hit hard up into his locked elbow. He lets her go as pain sparks up his arm like a fucking firework, making his dick twitch.

He groans lowly, shaking out his arm, it’s not broken but one of these fucking days she’s going to break _something_ on him. She lets out a cough as she sucks in deeply but she hardly gives herself time to recover as she moves quickly towards the stairs, her freedom.

Bankotsu moves just as fast, grabbing a fistful of her big shirt and strands of hair. Sango lets out a cry as he yanks her back against him, he forces her against the opposite wall, and he lifts his free arm even as his elbow screams in protest, to fist her hair forcing her face into the wall. She lets out a frustrated growl, hands coming up to push off the wall but she’s not going anywhere.

Jakotsu is rousing from his little nap just as Bankotsu presses against her, sucking in a breath as that ass presses against his cock. The pressure is nice and he pushes his face into her damp hair, breathing hotly against the back of her neck, she smells like his soap. He slots his dick right between her cheeks and grinds nice and slow against her ass, his intentions clear. She turns to stone under him, breath suddenly shallow and even.

“Fucking bitch,” hisses Jakotsu. Suikotsu grunts in agreement from his watching place on the floor, sitting crossed leg like he’s watching a fucking movie. Bankotsu doesn’t really care if they watch or not, he’s lost in the feel of her tight muscles tense under his body. He presses his chest against her back, fitting against her in all the right places. He wants to tug down his sweats and dive between her folds, fuck her hard and fast against the wall.

He tightens his grip in her hair and turns her head so he can press his lips against her ear. He runs the tip of his tongue around the outside of her ear and he watches her close her eyes, squeezing them tight like he’s a nightmare she can wish away. He moans softly, letting the back of her shirt go to touch her thigh, he drags his fingers up slowly and pulls her off the wall just enough to slip his hand between her leg and the wall.

Bankotsu takes his time, savoring the feel of her skin, flushed hot under his hand, just starting to tremble. His heart thunders against his chest and he wouldn’t be surprised if she could feel it against her back, beating so fast and hard it might rip out. He smiles slow and dirty against her ear as his fingers inch closer, sweet hot heat greeting him just between her legs, he stops short of touching her, his fingers just a breath away.

“I’m going to fucking enjoy this,” he breathes lowly and a small whimper leaves from between her lips and goes straight to his dick. “It’s okay, you can beg if you want. I like that shit, maybe if you do, I’ll be gentle.”

She tries turning her face further into the wall, bottom lip going between her teeth. Stubborn bitch. She thinks she’s too good to beg, it makes him smile, he’ll have her thinking otherwise soon enough.

His paused fingers twitch against her thigh before he closes that last little bit of space between him and her sweet hot pussy lips. She whimpers again at the contact and Bankotsu groans hotly, hips grinding him slow and hard against her ass. His balls feel pulled tight and it’s taking everything he has not to nut in his sweats like a fourteen year old boy at just the feel of her. She fucking smooth, not even stubble, she wouldn’t be this smooth even if she shaved the same night she went to the club. Bankotsu bites back a moan, he’s pretty sure Jakotsu has a waxing kit, they could keep her smooth just like this.

Bankotsu lets out a shaky breath against her ear as his fingers slide against her folds, she’s not wet, not _yet_ but he can change that. She’s fucking hot though, skin so smooth against the rough pads of his fingers and suddenly he wants his mouth on her, the urge so strong he has to stop and lean back, closing his eyes and breathing in deep to regain control.

When he opens them again, he catches her eye, she’s watching him under low lids, eyes cold like stone in the winter. He grins, the look sending shivers up his spine. She looks him in his eyes as he brushes his fingers along her, slipping one digit between her folds and then back out again, he does it again and again. Their eyes stay locked even as she grows moist, slick against his fingers but defiance is in her eyes and she holds tight on to that even as her body betrays her. He rocks against her, wanting, _needing_ sweet friction anything to relieve him of the pressure in his cock, his balls pulling tight and full.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembers that his brothers are somewhere in the hall, watching them. He doesn’t care enough to break his eye contact from her so he doesn’t. He reaches down just a little further and feels his own breath shudder in his chest as he finds her opening, her eyes flutter but don’t close, long lashes sweeping a crossed her flushed cheeks for just half a second.

He rubs her there, teasingly drawing her wetness on to his finger before he dips the tip in, nice and slow. He swears it’s almost as good as putting his dick in. She’s fucking tight around his finger; wet enough to drip down his knuckle and hot enough to burn and Bankotsu is the one to break their eye contact first to drop his head to her shoulder.

“Holy shit,” he swears, for a split second he wonders if she’s a fucking witch. There’s no way she feels this good, just around his finger. He swears he can feel her around his cock, hot and unbelievably wet. He trusts his single finger and pulls it back out, mesmerized but the way her walls cling around him, sucking his finger back inside as he pushes it back in. He lifts his head as he groans nose trailing along the smooth skin of her neck. “Fuck.”

Someone to his left clears their throat and Bankotsu’s entire body seizes up tight, almost going into shock with how quickly his blood turns cold, like ice in his veins. His hand turns like iron in her hair and she lets out a pained grunt, he presses closer against her, shielding her body from Renkotsu who is standing at the top of the stairs.

“What the fuck do you want?” he hisses. He fucking hates Renkotsu, why couldn’t he mind his own business and keep his mouth shut? What was so hard about taking a seat like Suikotsu and Jakotsu and watching him get Sango ready for his dick like a good boy? Renkotsu arches a thin eyebrow at him, taking in his two other brothers and Bankotsu’s bloodied lip. Bankotsu frowns, running his tongue over the gash on the inside of his mouth.

“Naraku wants you and Jakotsu to go to the tattoo shop in the 54th district, they’re a month behind on their payment and Naraku is tired of their excuses.”

Bankotsu slips his finger out of Sango’s pussy, a soft gasp escaping from between her lips. He leans up and brings his finger to his lips, licking the tip before sucking the whole digit in. It’s just a small taste but enough to make him almost lose his mind, she’s just a little bit salty but sweet like fucking strawberries and he groans, reaching his hand back around, another taste won’t hurt.

“Bankotsu,” sighs Renkotsu.

“ _What_!?” barks Bankotsu, tired of his fucking interruptions. Couldn’t the bald mother fucker see he was clearly in the middle of something?

“He wants his money now.”

“For fuck’s sake!” he groans. He pulls off Sango and grabs her by her arm but as soon as she’s free from his body she swings around, a well aimed fist coming straight for his cheek. Unfortunately he doesn’t have time to play with her anymore. He dodges out the way easily enough and hits her in her ribs again, she cries out, stumbling away from him. “Keep fucking around and I’ll break your ribs.”

She comes at him again and he spins fully out the way of her quick fists, he drops down and hits her four times in the same fucking ribs that she literally keeps leaving open every time she extends her arm away from her body to swing at him. Her cry is louder this time and shoots right to his dick, she falls to her knees free hand catching her as her other hand cradles her ribs, breaths leaving from between her lips in harsh wheezes.

They’ll be bruised but not broken. So fucking stubborn, he loves it. He grabs her by her arm again and pulls her off the ground with little effort. A pained groan leaves from between her lips and she leans away from him, her last ditch efforts to get away from them but there are four of them, and her ribs are fucked up, how does she honestly plan on getting away?

He narrows his eyes, dark smile twisting at his lips. “Fucking _try_ me,” he hisses and he watches the fight leave her shoulders but her eyes, they still burn brightly with that _defiance_.

He’ll be taking that soon enough.

He drags her back to Ginkotsu’s room, tossing her on the bed. Jakotsu helps tie her back up, glaring down at her the whole time, his left eye already starting to turn black and blue.

He sends Suikotsu a look as he locks the door behind them. “Keep an eye on her while we’re gone.”

He heads down stairs and grabs her plate, taking it back up to his room with him. He surprised it didn’t get eaten during the short about of time he had left it unattended, his brothers are like fucking animals and jump at the first smell of food. He changes out of his sweats for a pair of dark jeans and pulls on a black tee-shirt. He retrieves his Beretta from his bottom bedside dresser, loads it swiftly, double checks the safety is on and tucks it into the front of his pants. He grabs his hand knife and stuffs that in his back pocket.

He leaves his room to head into the bathroom; Jakotsu is already there, fussing over his black eye. “How the fuck are we supposed to look threatening when we look like we got our asses kicked by a fucking woman?”

Bankotsu chuckles, “You did get your ass kicked by a woman.”

He honestly doesn’t look much better, his nose isn’t swollen anymore but it’s got a nice dark blue around his nostril and just under his eye, his bottom lip does look a little swollen, dry blood in the corners of his mouth. The gash is on the inside, nothing visible from the outside, he runs his tongue over it, relishing in the soreness of it.

Jakotsu pouts, “You look worst than I do. I didn’t think she was going to be so much work.”

“She’s perfect,” Bankotsu sighs before rinsing his mouth, the water is pink when he spits. “I might make her my wife.”

“You’re a fucking lunatic,” says Jakotsu with nothing but fondness.

They make their way to the 54th district, the streets are dirty and prostitutes and drug dealers hang on every corner. There’s two tattoo parlors that pay Naraku for protection in this district and it doesn’t go missed by Bankotsu that Renkotsu didn’t mention which one. He always does this shit, makes their jobs far harder than they need to be. He pulls out his phone and calls the house.

“Hel--"

“Which fucking shop,” he hisses as soon as Renkotsu answers the phone. This shit is fucking annoying and Renkotsu is going to learn real quick to stop fucking with him. He’s not going to drive around the whole fucking district over two fucking grand, it’s hardly worth his time.

Renkotsu sighs, like talking to Bankotsu is such a fucking inconvenience. He’s the one who left out which shop they had to go to in the first fucking place. He can’t fucking stand Renkotsu. “The small one on Elm street, I think.”

“You think? You better figure it out you bald brown nosed mother fucker,” he sneers, he can already feel his blood beginning to boil. This tattoo parlor probably won’t be left standing if they decide to give Bankotsu a hard time.

Renkotsu huffs at his insult and Jakotsu snickers lowly from the driver’s seat. “That’s the place, Bankotsu.”

Bankotsu hangs up without much else and swears he’ll fucking kill him if this is the wrong shop. “Elm street,” he mumbles settling backing into his seat. This small jobs fucking annoy him, why does he have to be here when he can be at home punishing his pretty princess for giving his brothers a hard time when they were nice enough to give her a shower? It’s bullshit, really, the only jobs worth his time is the murdering kind.

The shop is located at the end of the street, far cleaner than the rest of the street or district for that matter, probably the reason they pay to get it protected. He pulls his gun from his pants as he enters the shop, the bell above his head ringing to alert them of his presence. Jakotsu enters behind him and backs up against the wall, eyes on the door as well as the counter, back to the wall so nothing can come behind him, everything in his sight. Bankotsu steps to the glass display counter and rings the assistant bell an annoying amount of times before someone comes from the back.

He leans on his elbow, Beretta hidden behind his leg. The older man looks annoyed as shit when he comes around the corner, as he should but his face quickly changes at the sight of Bankotsu against his counter. Terror fills his green eyes, skin suddenly looking very pale, sickly grey. Bankotsu smirks, definitely the right shop.

The man chances a glance at Jakotsu before looking back to Bankotsu, raising shaking hands to rest on the counter, where they can see them, not that Bankotsu was worried he was packing heat or anything. He would have been dead before he could put his finger on the trigger.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” he asks, Bankotsu doesn’t miss the tremor in his voice. The sound excites him and he grins, bringing his beretta up, he taps the glass, pointing at a long sliver bar bell tongue ring.

“That’s nice, I would look pretty damn good with my tongue pieced, don’t you think?” he asks.

If the man looked scared before he looks damn near ready to pass out now. His forehead shines as sweat beads a crossed his skin, his bottom lip trembling and eyes stuck on the heavy weight in Bankotsu’s hand.

“I-I,” he stutters, licking his trembling lips. Bankotsu drinks in his fear, sucking it up like the hot rays of the sun on a summer day.

He hums lowly, “You know why we’re here.”

“I’m going to pay him, I-I promise. The shop has b-been very slow lately, we’re not making any money,” he says, hands up as if Bankotsu raised the gun. He narrows his eyes.

“Put your fucking hands down,” he mumbles, last thing they need is someone driving by and thinking they were holding the place at gun point. Well, they were, but it didn’t need to look like it. The man lowers his hands, gripping the edge of the counter like his life depends on it and it just might. “That sounds like a personal problem. You made a fucking deal with the devil and it’s time to pay up.”

“I-I can’t, I don’t have it!”

Bankotsu smiles, amused. “It’s funny, you’re paying Naraku for protection right? But I mean if you don’t pay us then you’ll need someone else to protect you from us, right? I mean isn’t that fucking funny?” he asks, looking over his shoulder. Jakotsu snickers in his hand, red lips pulled up in a nasty smile. The shop keeper doesn’t think it’s very funny at all. Bankotsu stands up straight, tapping his gun against the glass again. “How about this, either you give me the little two grand that you owe or I cut off your fucking finger. Then I’ll come back tomorrow and cut off another finger and again the day after and the day after and over and over until you give me the fucking money or I run out of fingers, how about that?”

“But I--”

“Give me your hand,” says Bankotsu, voice low. He pulls his knife from his back pocket and places it gingerly on the glass case. He hears the soft click of the door as Jakotsu locks it behind him.

“P-Please!”

Jakotsu wonders around the counter and into the back of the shop.

“Hand,” Bankotsu says softly, holding back the bite in his tone. Thrill tingles down his spine, fingers twitching with the urge to cut through flesh and bone. Every part of him wants this man to put up a fight to save his precious finger, he hopes he screams and pulls and makes Bankotsu work for it. He tilts his head back, looking at the man from over the bridge of his nose, a cruel dark smile spreading a crossed his lips. “Give it to me.”

Jakotsu emerges from the back of the shop and gives Bankotsu a nod, fingers, nails painted red, long and slim grip his glock. The coast is clear and Bankotsu can’t actually believe this idiot was caught alone knowing damn well Naraku was after his money. It didn’t matter the amount, it was the principle of the thing and Naraku always called for his money, to the last cent.

Bankotsu tucks his gun back in the front of his pants and opens his blade, it’s not made for cutting through bone but he can make it work. His grin is absolutely wicked, it’ll hurt more with this blade but that’s the price the man is going to have to pay. Jakotsu steps behind him and the man lets out a scream when Jakotsu grips his upper arms. Bankotsu reaches a crossed the counter quickly, snatching his wrist in a tight grip and pressing his palm against the counter.

“N-No, please!” He’s wailing pathetically now, his free hand pushing him from the counter and into Jakotsu who despite the purple kimino is built like a fucking ox and doesn’t move against his struggling. Bankotsu can’t help his laugh, the man is crying, literal fucking tears flowing down his flushed cheeks.

“You’ll only make this worst for yourself, not that I mind,” he chuckles, yanking his jerking hand again and repositioning it back on the counter. Jakotsu giggles softly, leaning into the man, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other follows his arm down to his wrist, replacing Bankotsu’s and pinning him down, using his weight to keep him still.

Bankotsu runs his tongue along his blade, the cool metal making him shiver. Finally, something fun to do.

“I have it!” the man shouts.

Everything stops.

“Is that right?” Bankotsu asks slowly.

“Y-Yes, please, it’s my daughter’s, please!”

Bankotsu slouches, a pout pulling at his swollen lip. He waves his blade dismissively and Jakotsu leans off the man. The disappointment is a strong weight on his chest. Annoyances like this makes his neck feel tight and he rolls it, groaning when it pops. “Go fucking get it.”

Jakotsu follows after the crying man as he heads to the back, they’re only gone long enough for Bankotsu to put his blade back in his pocket and reposition his gun in his pants under his shirt. He feels like all the energy was sucked right out of him, his excitement gone just like that. He honestly thought this extortion job was going to end up being fun now it’s back to boring and nothing but a waste of his fucking time.

The owner drops two stacks, all twenties, on the counter. Bankotsu sighs, picking up the first stack he bends the bills in half and slides them from their strap. He licks his finger tips and starts counting.

He leans against the door when they’re back in the car, propping his elbow on the armrest and resting his cheek against his closed fist. Fucking bullshit…

“I can’t believe he let us get that close to cutting off his fucking finger before he said something about his daughter’s money!” says Jakotsu from the driver’s seat, eyes lit up with amusement.

“He didn’t think we were actually going to do it. Suikotsu usually deals with him, I think. You know he never goes through with shit,” he mumbles.

“True, that’s why he wanted us to go. Suikotsu is the reason it took so long for Naraku to get his money,” he sneers, suddenly annoyed. Bankotsu smiles fondly at his brother’s mood swing.

“Right,” says Bankotsu, egging him on. “If Sui had done his damn job we wouldn’t have had to go out there in the first place.”

“Yeah!” howls Jakotsu, all fucking fired up now and Bankotsu laughs, too fucking easy.

They pull up to a dusty ass four story building, looking decades old on the outside, missing bricks busted out windows and graffiti all over the fucking place. He knows it’s a different story on the inside, all decked out with white walls and fine fucking china. He huffs, rolling his window down when a pretty woman with dark hair and red lips steps out from the building.

“Bankotsu,” she greets lowly, her voice smooth as the wind.

“Kagura,” he responds, holding up the brown paper bag. She leans into his car window, half her body inside the car. He stuffs the bag into the open flap of her pretty white blouse. She gives him a wink and a quick kiss on his swollen lip, always over playing her part, before she slips out the car. She waves her hand over her shoulder in a farewell as she disappears back into the building.

When they get home Bankotsu heads straight to bed, giving Jakotsu Sango’s plate of food so the girl doesn’t fucking starve to death. Making her beg for her food might have put him in a better mood but it’ll be _days_ before he can make that girl beg for anything. She’s far too strong willed for that and he’ll have to work to get her to that point.

He actually decides to leave her alone for two full days.

Jakotsu makes sure she’s fed and has water but has yet to try and shower her again so he knows she’s probably itching to be clean. He flicks through all the different news stations that day but doesn’t see anything about a missing girl, which means they haven’t reported it yet. Which means the Taijiya clan will be handling this themselves. The thought makes him smile, it’ll be much more interesting that way and he knows in a few days Naraku will be calling him, telling him what moves to make in regards to her.

He had spent the last two days on the streets and hadn’t heard a whisper from Naraku or Taijiya’s side, it’s been silent and far too calm. He was sure things would be hitting the fucking fan soon enough. The house is quiet when he gets home the second day, Suikotsu is home but he’s pretty sure the rest of the boys are out. He takes a quick shower and finds a note from Jakotsu on his dresser.

_I headed to the 54 th district with Kyokotsu, your little pet has had her dinner and is in need of a fucking SHOWER!_

_\--Jakotsu._

Bankotsu smirks, finding her bedroom key under the paper. He curls up the paper into a small ball and tosses it into his trash can. He dresses in a white tee shirt and dark jeans and grabs his precious Beretta from his night stand. He double checks the safety is on and makes his way down the hall to Ginkotsu’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story isn't getting much feed back, good or bad. I'm hoping there's some people out there enjoying it, or anyone who has any pointers would be great too. Just let me know what you guys think and if I should even continue posting it lol
> 
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
